Supervivientes de la Monarquía
by BlakeReese
Summary: Flora se tiene que enfrentar a las consecuencias de sus pasado y entrenar para asumir el trono de Linphea mientras trata aclararse tras la ruptura con Helia. Sin embargo, nuevas amenazas cercanas tratarán de acabar con este período de paz. Tercera parte de Supervivientes de la Guerra. Continuación de Supervivientes de la Corrupción.
1. Princesa

**Prólogo:**** Princesa**

Miré por la ventana por octava vez. Aun no podía creérmelo, estaba en la habitación más alta de la torre sur del castillo de Linphea. Según los amables trabajadores al servicio de la monarquía, había pertenecido a mi madre en el pasado. Desde que me enteré, supe que iba a convertirse en mi pequero rinconcito personal en donde dormir y alejarme de las ajetreadas tareas que me esperaban. Pensé que, de alguna forma, iba a sentir su calor o que iba a encontrar algún escondite secreto con objetos que le pertenecieron. Pero al final solo me sentí abrumada por la exagerada extensión de metros cuadrados que me rodeaban. Al menos era capaz de entender por qué mi madre se escapaba al bosque cada día.

El sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta hizo que me volteara estrepitosamente. A pesar de que ya habían pasado meses de mis misteriosas misiones a las espaldas de las Winx y casi un año desde la Guerra de Lipnhea, seguía sintiendo la adrenalina correr por mis venas siempre que escuchaba un ruido inesperado.

—¿Sí?

—Princesa, ¿puedo pasar? —respondió una voz masculina.

Fruncí el ceño. Esas tres sílabas solo me recordaban la etiqueta en la que se me encasillaba ahora, y todo lo que conllevaba.

—Claro.

Sabía por los cientos de novelas que había leído y por las distintas monarquías del Universo Mágico que había visitado, que debería haber dicho algo más formal como "Adelante" o "Pasa". No obstante, a quien quiero engañar. Vengo de una familia en la que compartíamos todo el espacio que teníamos entre nosotros y con los demás. Además, con las Winx perdí totalmente el poco espacio personal que tenía, algunas no conocían la palabra "intimidad".

Un joven alto, de piel bronceada y pelo castaño oscuro cruzó la puerta con delicadeza y prudencia. Llevaba una camisa del color del mar que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos y unos pantalones de pana largos y negros. Con una firme compostura se acercó a mí para decir:

—Princesa…

Le corté tajante antes de que pudiera continuar la frase.

—Por favor Eric, llámame por mi nombre.

—Perdona, Flora. Es la costumbre de casi seis años de servicio a la antigua prince… Digo, de la usurpadora al trono.

Sonreí.

—Y tampoco tienes que ser tan formal y perfecto. Si vas a ser mi mano derecha durante estos meses quiero que estés lo más relajado posible para que luego, por mi torpeza, no te irrites en exceso…

—¡Prin…! ¡Flora, ya sabes que para mí es un placer y honor servirte y ayudarte!

Una brisa destellante apareció en sus ojos, cautivando mi atención.

Eric era el antiguo ayudante personal de Krystal. Tenía que estar veinticuatro horas a su disposición por cualquier asunto y, por lo que tengo entendido, abusó bastante de él en ese sentido. No solo se dedicaba a organizar su ajetreado horario, sino que también era el encargado de traer a su habitación su ropa lavada, la comida cuando no estaba dispuesta, los productos que pidiese… En definitiva, era su secretario y sirviente personal sin descanso. Claro que, en teoría, ahora realizaba ese mismo servicio para mí.

—Lo sé, el brillo de tus ojos te delata —Hice una pausa para echarle un último vistazo. Este chico era impresionante, de los pies a la cabeza su ropa estaba inmaculada; sin manchas ni arrugas visibles. —¿Qué querías? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

Negó con la cabeza.

—No, tranquila. Simplemente era para preguntarte si querías que dejara pasar a las Winx a palacio, han venido a visitarte.

Volví a girar la cabeza hacia el ventanal. La nave de los especialistas había aterrizado en una de las explanadas por fuera de las murallas del castillo y las compuertas principales estaban abiertas dejando pasar a una pequeña multitud de figuras a las que no les podía poner cara. ¿Estaría Helia con ellos?

Cerré los ojos frustrada, reprimiéndome mentalmente por pesar en él.

—Por supuesto, que pasen –le contesté con una sonrisa forzada.

Las Winx me habían dicho ayer, tras una larga videollamada, que iban a pasarse para despedirse antes de comenzar sus vacaciones en Magic Beach. Lo que no mencionaron es que iban a venir acompañadas. Solo con sentir su presencia cerca me perturbaba.

Tras vestirme con algo más presentable y arreglar mi pelo, bajé al patio central. Por seguridad, nadie que no tuviera una autorización previa y con antelación puede acceder a las plantas superiores del gigantesco monumento en el que vivía. Desde los famosos juicios de los antigua Casa Real el ambiente que se respiraba en palacio estaba cargado de tensión.

—¡Flo, qué guapa estás! —exclamó Stella, alejándome de mis pensamientos y dándome un buen repaso de aprobación con la mirada.

—Ser princesa te sienta bien, ¿eh? —bromeó Layla después de intercambiar sonrisas.

«No, es que estoy obligada a dar la mejor imagen de mí en todo momento», quise decirle y soltar todo lo que me había estado guardando desde hacía días. La nostalgia no paraba de azotarme cada noche con sus fuertes incontrolables ráfagas. Sin embargo, no quería arruinar sus vacaciones con mis problemas de adaptación al mundo monárquico.

—Si es que nació para ello —añadió Bloom, mirándome con orgullo.

—Se podría decir que sí —respondí incómoda y cruzándome de brazos, mientras trataba de elevar la vista por encima de sus cabezas y localizar al chico de pelo azul que tanto echaba de menos.

—Si buscas a Helia, se ha quedado dentro de la nave —soltó Musa, desviando mi atención hacia el origen de ese nombre que tanto me distorsionaba. Al observar mi silenciosa reacción, continuó: —Sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras con nosotras. Vamos a estar un mes entero en un gran apartamento con todo incluido y hay espacio para ti de sobra —Se calló por un momento, dudando de sus palabras. —Y él va a venir con nosotros, así que podrás verlo.

Suspiré.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Musa. Ahora mismo lo mejor es mantener las distancias —Las caras de intriga y disconformidad de las Winx aparecieron al unísono. Helia era también su amigo, después de todo. —Entiendo que no compartáis mi decisión, pero al menos respetadla.

—Y lo hacemos —contestó rápidamente Tecna—, solo que nos sigue sorprendiendo. Claro que esa no es suficiente excusa para no visitarnos en Magic Beach, ¿verdad? —agregó en tono bromista cambiando de tema.

Traté de relajar los músculos de mi cuerpo y responder con naturalidad.

—No puedo prometeros nada porque no sé si tendré un hueco, pero lo intentaré.

Después de continuar hablando sobre sus planes para hacer windsurfing, bañarse alrededor de tiburones y participar en un concurso de esculturas de arena, me despedí de cada una de ellas con un fuerte abrazo. La última fue Layla, quien se demoró unos segundos para susurrarme al oído sigilosa:

—Cualquier cosa llámame, ¿vale? Me tienes para lo que sea, aunque esté de vacaciones.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sorprendida. La princesa de Andros parecía que era capaz de leer mis expresiones como un libro abierto. Eso, o que tenía que aprender a disimular mejor.

—Lo haré.

Y por segunda vez en el día, mentí.

**¡Hola a todos!** **Ha pasado bastante tiempo, ¿eh? No os voy a mentir, tuve un gran bloqueo a principios de año con esta historia. Tras acabar los exámenes traté por todos los medios empezar la tercera parte de Supervivientes de la Guerra, pero no me salía nada. No fue hasta ayer que comencé dos párrafos que me convencieron y que me permitieron hacer volar mi creatividad. Por eso aún no tengo una sinopsis hecha, claro que no podía demorar más la espera de esta última parte cargada de sorpresas.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo recibido y espero que disfrutéis de este pequeño inicio.**

_**Blake Reese**_


	2. Especialista

**Prólogo II****: Especialista**

Comprobé la mesa de control de la nave otra vez para asegurarme de estar emitiendo la menor contaminación posible. Linphea era un planeta que trataba de alejarse totalmente de las tecnologías y vivir de la combinación de la naturaleza y la magia, por lo que los Especialistas éramos bastante afortunados de que nos dejaran entrar con esta gran maquinaria voladora.

Eché un vistazo a la densidad de vegetación que se encontraba ante mis ojos y agradecí estar de espaldas al Castillo de Linphea, verla solo iba a añadir más cizañas al fuego que guardaba en mi interior. Suficiente tenía con que hasta la más insignificante flor me recordara a ella.

—¿Pensativo? —me preguntó Nabu, sentándose a mi lado. Al ver mi mirada extrañada agregó: —Llevas más de cinco minutos con la cabeza fijada en la mesa de control, es preocupante. A menos de que hayas detectado algún problema.

—No no, está todo en orden tranquilo. —Hice una pausa para observar como su semblante inquieto no desapareció. Suspiré, no podía mentirle a mi mejor amigo. Así que añadí, cabizbajo: —Al menos en lo que respecta a la nave…

—Flora, ¿no?

Subía la vista y las cejas, apretando los labios. Si ya la ruptura indefinida me está torturando por dentro, el hecho de no saber de ella —al menos directamente— desde hacía meses, solo incrementaba la tormenta que ahora yacía en mi cabeza.

—¿Por qué no bajas a saludarla? —añadió el Especialista de pelo castaño.

—No debería. Acordamos no mantener el contacto excepto en casos extremos que lo requieran. —Giré la cabeza hacia la compuerta abierta. Era capaz de oír un cuchicheo a lo lejos, pero no sabía de donde provenía pues Sky, Timmy y Brandon tapaban gran parte de la entrada. —Pensé que sería más fácil, pero ahora…

—Te torturas replanteándote las palabras que le dijiste ese día, ¿verdad? —sugirió Riven, incorporándose a la conversación. —Perdona tío, no he podido evitar entrometerme, pero soy un experto en el arrepentimiento. Con Musa me ha pasada muchísimas veces, sobre todo en las discusiones. En el momento, parece que el haber dicho o el haber reaccionado de una determinada forma era la mejor opción posible, pues va acorde a tus emociones y sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando recuerdas la escena en frío te das cuenta de la cantidad de errores que cometiste y de las disculpas que, en consecuencia, vas a tener que dar.

—Pero en este caso Helia se tiene que perdonar a sí mismo —añadió Sky, quien apareció por detrás del joven del pelo morado con los brazos cruzados. Me miró por unos instantes pidiéndome con sus ojos participar y le respondí pasivo, moviendo el cuello para despejar mi oreja. —Si no recuerdo mal, te pidió tiempo para que pudiera centrarse en su preparación como futura reina y en sus nuevas obligaciones, por el bien de los habitantes de Linphea.

Asentí ladeado, esas fueron sus palabras exactas. No obstante, sabía que había más cosas de las que no me iba a hablar. Tal vez seguía resentida conmigo por ayudar a su hermano y a la manada a sus espaldas, a pesar de mis buenas intenciones. O a lo mejor aun no se quitaba de la cabeza las imágenes de Krystal conmigo, incluso después de lo ocurrido.

—Dice mucho de ti que accedieras sin rechistar a su petición —añadió moviendo los brazos para captar aún más mi atención—, pero también tienes que pensar en ti. ¿Le dijiste en algún momento lo que pensabas de la situación?

Cerré los ojos para recordar con mayor claridad.

—No exactamente. Es que entonces solo quería lo mejor para ella.

Vi a un Brandon decidido acercarse, colocar su mano derecha en mi hombro y decir:

—Ahí está el error amigo, tienes que querer lo mejor para ambos. Cualquier relación es cosa de dos y hay que encontrar un equilibrio. No puedes ceder siempre y menos en una decisión tan importante como romper una relación de casi tres años, aunque sea temporal.

—Pero…

—Sé que Flora ha estado pasando por una época algo complicada de muchos en su vida, pero todos sabemos que no ha sido el único que lo ha pasado mal —insinuó Timmy.

Así fue como todos los Especialistas se unieron para aconsejar sobre mis desdichas. Esta escena era más común de lo que parecía. Desde la Guerra de Linphea, comencé a sincerarme más con ellos. Al principio acudía puntualmente a Nabu, sobre todo en las noches en las que no podía dormir. Pese a que era una persona reservada y que continuaba transformando mis sentimientos en palabras cada día, tras probar el alivio momentáneo de desahogarte con algún confidente cercano, me fue imposible no acudir a él de vez en cuando. Luego fue a Riven… hasta que el grupo entero acabamos compartiendo nuestras preocupaciones un par de noches al mes.

—Tampoco puedo ir ahora corriendo al castillo a por ella de forma repentina, no sería justo —puntualicé, observando el corrito que se había formado a mi alrededor.

—Y ahí es donde entramos nosotras —formuló Layla, al mismo tiempo que el resto de las Winx aparecía por detrás—. Le hemos pedido que al menos se pasara un par de días con nosotros en Magic Beach. La idea no la ha entusiasmado mucho y se ha excusado. Pero tranquilo, ya accederá.

Sonreí por primera vez en el día, liberando del peso de mis hombros. Tenía muchísima suerte de tener a estos grandes amigos.

—Muchas gracias a todos de corazón —Me devolvieron el gesto con simpatía hasta que corté el ambiente de lleno, anunciando: —¡Abrochaos los cinturones, en unos minutos despegaremos hacia Magic Beach!

**¡Hola a todos! Esta es una de las pequeñas sorpresitas que tiene esta última parte: ver la historia desde el punto de vista de Helia. No sé si lo haré siempre rotando o aparecerá cuando sea oportuno, pero esta no será la última vez. Pero ahora esta historia la van a ir construyendo juntos, poco a poco. Cada vez que sea el turno de Helia de narrar los acontecimientos os lo haré saber para que no os pille de improvisto (aunque esta vez con el título imagino que os habríais hecho una idea.**

**Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo constante de muchos de vosotros y los mensajes que me mandáis, me facilitáis mucho esta transición dura que estoy pasando en mi vida.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

**Blake Reese**


	3. Obligaciones

Capítulo 1: Obligaciones

_Piiipi... piiipi... piipi_

Golpeé el aparato que interrumpió mi descanso con tal torpeza que acabó en el suelo. Pude percatarme de la deslumbrante claridad que bañaba mi habitación. Sin embargo, mi estado profundo de somnolencia no iba a ser perturbado con facilidad. Así que cogí mi edredón con ímpetu para taparme el cuerpo entero y cerré los ojos con ansias de yacer en un nuevo sueño profundo.

_Toc-toc_

Continué remoloneando en la cama y traté de usar la almohada a modo de auriculares con supresión de ruido.

_TOC-TOC_

Suspiré rendida.

—Pasa… —alcancé a murmurar con voz quebrada.

Escuché la puerta abriéndose de par en par y unos pasos acercándose hacia mi aún inmóvil cuerpo. Probablemente era Eric, mi asistente personal por cortesía de la monarquía.

—Flora, son las siete en punto pasadas —Hizo una pausa—. Las siete y cinco para ser exactos.

—¿Ya? —pregunté aturdida, no había invertido energía para procesar la información de la alarma. Traté de deshacerme de mi pequeño fuerte construido contra la abominable fuerza de la luminosidad, pero desde que los pequeños haces de claridad traspasaron la barrera hui despavorida a la seguridad de mi colcha. —¿No me puedo permitir ni diez minutos más?

Sentía la cabeza pesada, como si realmente no hubiera conciliado un descanso profundo. Últimamente mis noches estaban plagadas de pesadillas. En ellas, solía revivir una y otra vez la conversación en la que di fin a mi relación con Helia. Lo peor de todo es que la escena era exactamente igual a como la recordaba y por mucho que en el sueño quisiera modificar mis acciones, Helia siempre acababa dolido. La mezcla de decepción, tristeza y confusión en su rostro aun me persigue.

—Flora, hoy empieza tu entrenamiento como futura Reina de Linphea y como toda preparación, debe de empezar con algo de ejercicio. —Sentí una mano acariciar el perfil de mi cuerpo acolchado. —Va, recuerda a todos los habitantes de Linphea que han depositado toda su confianza en ti. Se lo debes.

Sus palabras, una mezcla de ánimos con toque de atención, consiguieron que juntara las fuerzas necesarias para destaparme e incorporarme. Me restregué los ojos llorosos, bostecé en alto y, seguidamente, apoyé mi cabeza en el respaldo de mi cama de matrimonio. Mi vista borrosa era capaz de distinguir el inmaculado peinado en asa de Eric y la profundidad de sus azules ojos que contrastaba con su bronceado tono de piel.

—Recuérdame el horario del día de hoy, por favor.

—A sus órdenes —Fruncí el ceño, disgustada por la connotación de esa frase imperativa. —A las 8 de la mañana empezarás con el entrenamiento físico y defensa personal, tras un descanso para reponer fuerzas te estaré esperando en la Biblioteca Real en donde te instruirán acerca de la Historia de la Monarquía de Linphea, Economía e Imagen personal. A las 12 del mediodía tenemos una reunión telemática con El Consejo y a las 13 una entrevista para el TMR, volverás a salir en portada.

Mi cara se encogió por los balonazos de información que recibió de golpe.

—¿Y por la tarde más?

Asintió empático.

—El resto del horario se comunicaré durante el almuerzo porque dependerá de lo que dure tu cita con el TMR.

Al volver a poner en boca el nombre de la revista que dio pie a la ruptura con Helia, incliné la cabeza desconcertada.

—Espera, espera. ¿Qué pinta en mi apretada agenda esa revista que solo busca crear polémica violando la privacidad de cualquiera?

—Tiene razón, pero tristemente es la más vendida en todo el Universo Mágico y necesitamos seguir dando una muy buena imagen de ti. —Agaché la cabeza rememorando los mensajes cargados de odio y soberbia en redes sociales que mancillaban mi nombre y el de mi familia. —No será difícil, creéme. Gracias a las grabaciones del testimonio de los usurpadores al trono que conseguiste filtrar ganaste la admiración de muchos, pero hay gente que simplemente es muy resistente al cambio. Sobre todo, entre algunas monarquías…

—El Rey Radius —susurré.

Mi asistente personal sonrió con orgullo.

—Veo que se ha estado manteniendo actualizada. Le felicito.

Sí, sí que lo había estado haciendo. Sabía que este período no iba a estar exento de enemigos. Por lo que desde que me comunicaron que me tenía que incorporar al palacio, llevé un registro de aquellas figuras notables reacias a los hombres lobos. Sorprendentemente, había conseguido cambiar esa visión tan oscura difamada por las leyendas. Pero Solaria no era conocida precisamente por mudarse a la novedad a la primera.

—No me queda más remedio —solté agachando la cabeza. Volví a restregar mis cansados ojos tratando de quitar esa idea negativa de la mente. —¿Alguna novedad sobre Nate?

Negó con la línea de su boca curvada hacia abajo.

—Lo siento.

Mi hermano se había marchado ayer por la mañana por un asunto urgente sobre los hombres lobos. Al parecer, a Rick le había llegado el rumor de que una pequeña manada externa de hombres lobos podía estar relacionada con la desaparición de un hada en Zenith. Como la inclusión de estas incomprendidas criaturas seguía pendiendo de un fino filo, decidimos mantener el asunto privado. Ni siquiera los miembros de El Consejo estaban al tanto.

Miré hacia el gran ventanal que había interrumpido mi torpe intento de recobrar energías. El cielo estaba cubierto de un gris taciturno. La flora, como es de esperar con un tiempo que amenaza con romper a llorar, estaba algo agitada. A esta distancia, no podía distinguir si era por la excitación que les producía darse un festín de nutrientes o si era fruto de una inquietud naciente.

Un gélido escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo liberando mi mirada de una preocupación que emergía de mi interior.

—¿Pasa algo, Flora? —preguntó Eric al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano en mi hombro.

—Eric, tengo un mal presentimiento.

**¿Será el mal presentimiento de Flora certero? ¿Conseguirá Flora ganarse el apoyo de todo el Universo Mágico? ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido al hada desaparecida en Zenith? ¿Qué estarán haciendo Helia y compañía mientras?**

**Vale sí, dejé aparcada esta historia hace un año por, ¿tercera vez? Pero esto tiene que acabar, al igual que la trama de esta triología. A ver si este período de cuarentena me permite otorgarle el tiempo que merece.**

**Espero que todos estéis lo mejor posible dentro de las circunstancias y que esto haya sido un respiro a todas las preocupaciones que os tengan que estar rondando la cabeza. Muchísimas gracias también por todos aquellos que durante este año de parón han leído y votado mi historia**

**Nos vemos pronto**

**Blake Reese**


	4. Entre mares de sudor y desconcierto

Capítulo 2: Entre mares de sudor y desconcierto

—¡Venga… faltan… series más! —alcancé a escuchar entre mis jadeos mientras daba vueltas al impoluto gimnasio trotando con las fuerzas que me quedaban.

Llevaba ya cuatro repeticiones de seis ejercicios de cardio, fuerza, reflejos y movilidad en los que fue sintiendo poco a poco como nuevos músculos de mi cuerpo aparecían doloridos de la nada. En Alphea, solo dábamos un par de clases de gimnasia a la semana para mantenernos en forma, pero en ningún momento nos exigían mejorar ninguna de nuestras habilidades atléticas. Las hadas nos hemos acabado malacostumbrando al uso exclusivo de la magia y después de sentir como cientos de riachuelos de sudor se desplazaban por mi exhausta cara, me prometí a mi misma no caer en esta diabólica tendencia. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que recientemente había salido de un coma que había durado dos semanas.

_Beep_

—¡CAMBIO! Ahora volvemos burpees.

Paré mi marcha de golpe arrugando mi expresión facial de la desesperación que sentía. Miré a mi entrenador personal buscando cualquier signo de empatía en su implacable rostro. Nada, ni se inmutó. En esos momentos, me aplastó la nostalgia. Si Nate estuviera aquí…

Cogí aire y me dispuse a dar mi primer salto. Sin embargo, el cansancio se había apoderado de mi cuerpo y al tratar de realizar la flexión desde la posición de plancha de forma descontrolada, sentí como las fuerzas de mis brazos se desvanecían golpeando mi cara contra la colchoneta, rendida.

Se hizo el silencio y la vergüenza. Era incapaz de moverme a pesar del dolor. Tumbada boca abajo, sentí como los vestigios de mi timidez querían salvaguardar mi autoestima insegura. Esta sensación hizo que se posara en mi mente el primer entrenamiento con mi hermano en el que trató ponerme en evidencia con sus comentarios burlescos y su superioridad física delante de toda La Resistencia durante La Guerra de Linphea. Aún podía relatar con detalle la energía explosiva que sentí fruto del coctel de la rabia y de la humillación.

Tras recuperar el aliento, noté una presencia masculina a escasos centímetros de mí. Volví a coger aire, encontrando en las moléculas de oxígeno el valor para levantar mi cara.

—No está nada mal para ser un hada que no ha entrenado nunca en serio —soltó sonriendo ligeramente con simpatía y tendiéndome la mano.

—Gracias…

No pude encontrar entre mis recuerdos su nombre, muy descortés por mi parte, así que me limité a aceptar su ayuda. Al volver a poner los pies sobre el suelo, sentí un ligero mareo que emborronó mi visón por unos segundos.

—Como te dije antes, estos días son de reconocimiento de puntos débiles y fuertes para personalizar tu entrenamiento y ver sobre lo que podemos trabajar —me informó entregándome una toalla de algodón. —Mañana quiero poner a prueba tu defensa personal y el manejo de algunas armas básicas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

—Espera espera, ¿voy a repetir esto todos los días? —le pregunté acelerada secándome el sudor.

—No exactamente —Realizó un gesto con la mano para que me acercara a una pizarra llena de nombres técnicos y sus tiempos correspondientes. —Siempre que trabajemos algo, tendremos que calentar el cuerpo por lo que iremos rotando entre todos estos ejercicios durante estas próximas jornadas. —Mi entrenador hizo una pausa observando mi cara de desconcierto ante tanto tecnicismo. —Tranquila, le diré a Eric que te haga llegar una carpeta llena de archivos con videos que te explican cada uno de los ejercicios. Es importante que le eches un buen vistazo para que te vayas familiarizando.

Asentí impactada, nunca me imaginé que esta seria una de las asignaturas que tendría que aprobar en este curso exprés de cómo convertirme en reina en tres meses.

El joven giró la cabeza hacia un redondo reloj de pared que se asentaba sobre la puerta de entrada del gimnasio.

—Tienes cuarenta minutos para ducharte, Eric te estará esperando en la Biblioteca Real desde las 9 y media.

Le agradecí su tiempo, cogí mis pertenencias y fui a paso ligero en busca de mi habitación. Aunque llevaba ya más de tres días en palacio, seguía confundiendo los pasillos y no era la primera vez que acababa en el lado contrario al destino deseado. No obstante, en esta ocasión mi sentido de la orientación no me falló y, tras subir tres tramos de escaleras, llegué al único rincón en el que gozaba de relativa privacidad.

Superé mis ganas de tumbarme en la atrayente cama de matrimonio, agarré un sencillo conjunto formado por una camiseta de volantes verdes y una falda rosa, y me senté en el inodoro de mi baño privado apoyándome de golpe en el respaldo. Localicé mi móvil en uno de los bolsillos de la falda y, como no tenía mensajes nuevos, no pude resistir la tentación de entrar en mis redes sociales.

Nunca había sido de esas personas que invertían mucho tiempo en ese tipo de aplicaciones, mi aversión a la tecnología me lo impedía. De hecho, todas mis cuentas carecen de foto de perfil y de cualquier tipo de contenido. Sin embargo, entre que me sentía aislada de lo que antes era mi mundo y que no dejaban de repetirme por activa y por pasiva que me mantuviera conectada al exterior, había adquirido el hábito de revisar mis redes sociales en el baño y antes de irme a dormir. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que no había sido la única que había cambiado esta costumbre.

Helia había subido a sus historias una foto con las Winx y los Especialistas en la playa.

**¿Qué le habrá llevado a Helia utilizar por primera vez sus redes sociales? ¿Mejorará Flora en sus habilidades físicas? ¿Cómo le irá en el resto de su ajetreada agenda?**

**Una de las manías que había adquirido a la hora de escribir era de la siempre llegar a las 1000 palabras como mínimo por capítulo. Y es que realmente no tiene mucho sentido, si un capítulo por sus características tiene que durar la mitad o incluso el doble pues lo hará. Además, le da mucha más naturalidad y continuidad a la historia. **

**Muchísimas gracias a todos por la calurosa bienvenida. Poco a poco nos iremos poniendo al día.**

**Nos vemos pronto,**

_**Blake Reese**_


End file.
